Desire Becomes My Prison
by DarkHanami
Summary: AU. Ciel wanted to be an actor to seek answers. Why was he abandoned? Who placed him at an opera house instead of an orphanage? Who was his family? Maybe if his face was known, he can find these answers. Then things take a weird turn when he meets a demon, and a little by little secrets resurface. Ciel begins to doubt he wants to find out.
1. Act One Something Demonic

My name is Ciel. How I came to be at the doorstep of a known opera house is anyone's guess. William only informs me that he found me huddled in a blanket with only one name stitched on my clothes; Ciel. That was how I was named when I became another mouth to feed.

William threatens to send me to the oprhanage nearly every day. But I know him better.

William runs the opera house. It not only has showings of opera, dancing, but also plays. He is often known for picking up strays and turning them into world famous performers. However, it's not as easy as one would think.

He expects nothing but perfection.

William is harsh and cruel when he critiques our performances. I was only lucky to arrive here already able to walk, otherwise he would have turned me over to an orphanage. Soon as he accepted me all I did for years was clean.

Everyone living here must do their own weight in work. Whether it be practicing, cleaning, cooking, or running errands. And during the nights of events, everything must go accordingly. If one mistake happens, someone is thrown out that very evening.

So, despite myself I cleaned. I don't remember my initial shock of being used to work. I barely remember anything before my life here. I can remember scents and colors, but nothing definite that would give me any clue as to where I came from. William only spoke of my arrival a couple of times, referring me as the quiet child too timid to hold a broom properly.

He often told me the only reason why he kept me despite being so young was because I was quiet, and I understood enough to get anything asked of me done. Even if I didn't do so well at first. Can't help it if I was only four. But I can imagine the feeling that having a quiet child around a bunch of noisy ones was a sigh of relief for William. That is why I believe he puts up with my antics.

I don't often play pranks. When I do, they're usually harmless. And only centered on William.

He never smiles. So I made it my mission to try and make him smile. I guess my stubbornness after all these years warmed his cold heart over to me. That doesn't mean he shows me any favor. He's just as harsh on me as he is with everyone. Not that I care.

One day, as my so called thirteenth birthday grew close, which is the anniversary of my arrival here, William asked me what I've been waiting years for.

"Which department are you looking into for actual work?"

I knew what this question meant. I stopped what I was doing and stared at him. This was my chance to do more than simple cleaning. He was writing in his notebook, going over the months expenses and earnings. I don't know a lot of details, but last few years we've been having trouble remaining on our feet with a major competition of a recently newly built opera house. A fancy and bigger one in a better location of London.

Since then the two opera houses were at war with each other on giving best performances. Whichever one gets the most visits from the queen would be the deciding factor. However, Queen Victoria has taken a few years hiatus from these sorts of events. So as of yet there is no winner of this bet.

"You know the answer already. Why do you have to ask?" I rebuttled bravely. I was testing a very short line with this, but I was still processing what he had said.

Was this really happening?

"I would prefer hearing a verbal confirmation. Are you still passionate about acting, or have you given up that dream like most of these vermin?" He paused writing for a moment to adjust his glasses, his eyes looked up to gaze into mine.

"I want to perform on stage." I said a bit too defensively.

From around the age of six, I got to watch one of the plays as a reward for best at cleaning. It was one about Peter Pan. I fell in love with the play and found my passion. I knew then what I wanted to be once I reached the age when William tested the strays. Soon as it was over I had raced to his side and boldly announced that I was going to be the next Peter Pan.

William was taken aback at first, as I was usually reserved and had no passion for anything. I can imagine how that must have been a shock to watch a mindless doll, as he used to call me, to suddenly have the motivation to dream. From that moment onwards I slowly came out of my shell. That was around the same time I started my pranks on William to see him smile.

"The time will come for me to decide what to do with you once you reach thirteen. Until then, work hard everyday and don't make any mistakes." William told me after he regained his composure.

So I did as he suggested.

There was a reason why I wanted to perform so bad.

I wanted all eyes on me. The center of the stage. It didn't matter to me if I was main cast or not. I wanted my face to be seen and recognized. And maybe, just maybe I can finally have the answer that's haunted me for years.

Who am I? Who were my family? Why was I abandoned? These were answers I needed. I was grateful for whoever decided to anonymously leave me at the opera house. Otherwise I would be wasting away as I have seen other oprhans do at the oprhanages. Not a lot of us will be taken in by good people. I was lucky to be placed somewhere that was known for taking in strays, but not usually any so young.

Having someone like William telling us to redo our chores if it wasn't to his liking wasn't too bad. I didn't count having to do it over and over again as any trouble. It taught me patience. Soon came a time I didn't have to do them over again too often, leaving me to pull a few more pranks on William when I felt brave enough.

A lot of the other children don't particularly like me. They believe that I'm William's favorite. I don't care. Having Finny around is enough socializing for me anyhow. He's a few years older than me. He's a dancer and on the verge of fame. He's stronger than he looks, sometimes causes freak accidents. That's why he's an outcast, like me.

Together we formed an unusual bond. He talks his head off and I just listen and give a bit of advice. Whether he takes it up or not is up to his attention span. But I've gotten through to him a couple of times over the years. It would be safe to say I'm the reason why he made use of his strength to help with the staging during plays. Once he mostly mastered his ability to not destroy everything he touched, he found his passion.

I don't understand why dancing of all things, but considering how fast he can talk it would be better off for Finny. And when he gets nervous his voice grows a higher pitch, almost like a lady's, scarily enough. He also has the endless energy to perform.

And now I will soon be acting.

"Starting tomorrow you will be part of Grelle's Beginner Class of Acting. Do not be late. Attendance is right after the mornings chores."

I considered for a moment. While I didn't mind scarfing down a bit of breakfast during chores, I didn't like the idea of having Grelle as my first teacher. I must have cringed at the thought as William suddenly stood up. He stared down at me coldly, and I boldly stared back to hold my ground.

"I have high hopes for you, Ciel. Don't disappoint me." With that silent threat of sacking me, William turned and walked away to his office.

I watched him leave, heart pounding. Not out of fear. Excitement.

I finished my chores, careful not to make a mistake as I rushed, then raced my way to find Finny. I found him practicing for an upcoming performance. The door swung open a bit too loudly, but I didn't care. I stopped to breathe, regretting to have not taken care not to run that fast. I felt the verge of an attack coming, but my excitement shoved it back enough for me to look up and grin.

"I get to attend my first class tomorrow." I proclaimed proudly to everyone in the room. My news was only for Finny, but today he was practicing with his fellow classmates. I hear congratulations from all around, but Finny's was loudest.

"Congrats, Ciel! I'm so happy for you!" The slightly taller boy pulled me into a hug. I almost couldn't breathe, but I didn't care.

"Hmph. I bet he's going to be sacked after one day." Another boy snickered.

I glared at my rival. Alois and I were like two stray cats that can't get along. Instead of physical fights we have verbal ones. Because of how strict William was, we rarely argued loudly. Since Alois was brought in a few years ago, he's had it out for me. We were the same age, yet he gets to perform. He had already passed his test earlier this year. Unlike me, he remembered his birthday.

He performed in plays. Although he has taken up roles that required a lot of flexibility. Which meant that even though he wasn't a dancer, he still had to practice ballet with others in his age group.

If I were to aim for the role of Peter Pan someday, before my body started changing, then I would have to endure the painful process of ballet lessons. I have watched someone I know who is also in ballet, Elizabeth. When no one would help her when she cried after a bad day of practice, I started making her teas. I don't consider her a close friend in comparison to Finny, but I couldn't watch her suffer alone.

I rarely get to interact with her often, as William forbids boys and girls to play together. Didn't matter if we were of age or not. Anyone caught pregnant William will throw anyone involved out. He had no room to concern himself of taking care of an infant while the parents worked. Especially allowing a performer to take time off just to have the baby. I've seen him throw out couple's when they were caught.

It deterred me away from girls.

Or any want for a romantic relationship. The forefront of my mind is to find my family. Any leads will be found once I've started acting. And, if somehow I don't find anything out, then at least I didn't give this chance to make something for myself go to waste. Someone had the heart to leave me at this opera house, knowing I had a better chance. My fate would have been worse off at an oprhanage, since I was often sick when I was younger. Last few years have finally given me a break from fever induced colds to just regular and fewer colds.

I was scared because of my health William would never test me.

"Like you have any room to talk." I rolled my eyes at Alois.

He excelled into a higher class after a short span of a few months. He has become quite the hopeful for William. However, he needed more work in his flexibility. Something I had an advantage of. Elizabeth had taught me some stretches earlier this year, shortly after Alois was selected for classes. She said that I had a good frame for dancing, and should work on some stretches every chance I could.

I've taken advantage of a ballet dancers stretches to where I'm so light footed even William can't detect me sneaking up to him at first. Unfortunately for me the floor boards always like to give me away once I'm close enough to him. I've practiced with everyone else and managed to catch them unawares. However, when I attempt with trying to eavesdrop on William something always gets me caught. I'm starting to wonder if he has some outside force or really, really good luck on his part.

For as long as I can remember he hasn't aged since I became a member of this opera house.

"Hey, wanna celebrate by getting some cocoa later? It's cold enough that they're making hot cocoa affordable again!" Finny intervened, not wanting to watch another fight between two actors to be.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that." I saved up on my allowance.

Although I couldn't always save everything I earned, I always stashed away enough to enjoy the rare outings and special occasions. I was sometimes too giving when it came to Finny. And if I know William was short on pens, I leave him enough to get one pen to last until he could get more. I never give it to him outright. Each time we were having a hard time, I snuck what I saved up onto his desk.

When I would see William with a new pen, ready to tackle the accounting to keep this place running, I felt better. Although he never mentions it, I believe he knows the small amount came from me. Lately we've been doing decent despite winter upon us. So one night out wouldn't place me in harm's way of my savings.

"Next it'll be alcohol." Alois commented.

"Yeah, I bet you're already familiar with booze, aren't you?" I shot back.

At the rare occasion William was generous, he let me have a sip of wine during Christmas holidays. This doesn't happen every year. Only when we had an overly successful winter year, when our performances brought us more than we bargained for. He always had dark reds or ports, strong and sour with a hint of sweetness. So I was somewhat familiar with the substance. However I wasn't going to let Alois know that.

"Piss off, Ciel." My rival glared daggers.

The fact he didn't deny my accusation was enough proof for me. I always had a feeling he grew up different than the rest of us. Most of us were runaways or orphans Grelle brought in, begging William for one more to take in. As far as I know I was the only case of being dropped off that was allowed to stay. I wouldn't say Alois was from a high class, but he knew their ways and how to act accordingly.

Last few years I have often been allowed to mingle with the crowd during social events. My job was to ensure everything went smoothly, and to report anything suspicious to William soon as possible. After a while having to watch the higher class became a bore. I found them distasteful. Clearly the masks of perfection they try so hard to create is nothing but a fake. Despite this, I picked up a few phrases and habits that were recognizable from the more fortunate families.

Alois stood out to me the second he appeared.

"Okay, I'll be done with my practice soon. Then we'll head out!" Finny was excited as ever, and probably relieved that the verbal fight didn't escalate.

"If you plan to have an outing tonight, do not be any later than eight o'clock sharp. Else you two will be spending the night outside."

I almost had a heart attack. I didn't hear William sneak up from behind. By the reactions of everyone else, they didn't either.

"Don't you worry, we'll be back before you know it!" Finny promised.

"As rising hopefuls, don't disappoint." William turned and briskly left.

"I'll be at the kitchen, Finny." I informed him after the strict man left. It was almost time for Elizabeth to be done with her practice. Lately she's been having aches and pains, her body changing into a woman. I at least wanted to leave her some tea before I left for the night.

Just as William strove for perfection for performance, I strove for perfection with teas. I grew a liking to making them since Grelle made them so awful some of us got sick once. One day I had enough of his plain leaf juice and tried making it myself. Although I only make it anonymously. Only Elizabeth knew my secret.

I knew if my talent was known then my future would be set in the kitchens rather than acting. Perhaps once I made myself a rising star then I would come forward. Until then only Elizabeth knows my little secret. Thus far she has kept it safe. Hence why I can trust her with certain details about myself.

I had just finished making a blend when William came into the kitchen. I was startled once again by his ability to sneak up without any sound of movement. I turned around and nearly bump into him.

"Uh..." I panicked inside. He caught me red handed.

"So. You're the one who has been making these teas." William stated, for once his gaze was not on his notepad.

"I um...this isn't going to change your decision, right? About my classes?" My stomach twisted in knots.

"No. But I will suggest you make these a little more often." William reached into the cupboard for a tea cup. I wordlessly nodded, surprised to learn he drank anything besides water. I didn't count the special occasions with whine since it hasn't happened last two years.

"Good. I believe Finny should be on his way at any moment."

Not even seconds later I could hear Finny approaching. When he's not dancing he has the footsteps of a drunken elephant. He was running and the entire hallway could hear him. Finny's entrance into the kitchen was a close call for a disaster. He almost tripped, but his dancing career gave him enough balance to remain on his feet and not crash into the table.

"Let's go, Ciel! It's been ages since we last went outside!"

I don't understand how someone can still have so much energy after extensive practice in ballet. Finny was a living wonder among us strays. A lot of us find the adult staff close to William were a bit strange, too.

"I'll meet you at the door. I need to grab my coat." I had forgotten to grab it beforehand. Although I had saved a bit, I wasn't going to go out of my way of buying a new one quite yet.

"Okay! See ya!" Finny rushed out the same he came.

"Ciel." At the sound of my name I stopped and turned to William, confused. He rarely said my name. I stared to find William, concerned? Why was he acting strange today?

"Do be careful tonight. I have been hearing odd rumors lately about the streets of London at night. Something demonic is about."

Hearing him talk like this put me on edge. But nothing was going to deter me from going out. I could only nod in answer before I went to grab my coat. I met Finny at the front door and we excitedly made our way to the streets of London.

At first things went well. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Then Finny pulled me inside of a pub. I had wanted to go back at this point, as we had our hot cocoas. But Finny wanted a little more excitement to celebrate.

"Are you insane? We're children!" I grew nervous, unable to escape his hold on my wrist.

"Don't worry! They won't mind us so long as we don't drink!" Finny laughed me off.

I was beginning to suspect this wasn't his first time coming here. Was he sneaking off here without even me knowing? When we entered the pub, the reaction from some of the regulars gave me the answer. They greeted Finny with mixed emotions. Some were delighted, others not so much. Which meant Finny had a history here.

Finny let go of me and made his rounds to greet everyone, even those he didn't know. Then the music started. People danced or drank. I soon lost sight of Finny. And no amount of shouting could make him hear me. I was beginning to panic inside.

This was a total recipe for disaster.

Suddenly I tripped over someone's feet. I would have landed face first if a pair of arms hadn't caught me. But I couldn't fully recover at this point. My asthma had caught up to me. Everything was overwhelming. Too many people in a cramped space, moving and having a good time. My lungs burned for fresh air. My chest hurt from the panic settling in.

"Are you all right? Let's take you outside for a moment." A smoothe voice told me.

A part of me wanted to panic. I could possibly be kidnapped at this moment. But something about that voice made my body relax as this man escorted me outside. Soon as I was out I gasped loudly, gulping in the cold but fresher air. For a few minutes I did nothing but breathe to gather myself. A gentle hand rubbed my shoulders and upper back to help.

"Are you feeling better? You don't need a doctor visit, right? I can arrange for one if you need a doctor."

"Thanks, but I got it." I managed to say.

Once the dizziness went away did I finally look up. My breath left my throat again when I stared into deep red eyes. He had a pale, long and narrow face. His hair as dark as a raven's, framing his face. He was tall and lithe for an adult. The first thing that came to mind was demonic. Somehow my brain connected the word William had stated earlier to these eyes. I just didn't understand why I made this connection.

"My, what lovely eyes you have. They're like two precious sapphires." The playful smirk on his face was more dark and less friendly.

I was too stunned by him to reply. I often get comments about my eyes. Usually I adored the comments, as it meant that as an actor, I would stand out. My hair color happened to be a bonus. However first thing people notice were my eyes. This was a first that I didn't know how to react to a compliment. A hand raised to gently hold my chin up a little higher.

"What's the matter? You can sense what I am, can you?" He was leaning in close, and my heart raced. Despite how terrified I was, I found myself leaning into his touch.

"Yes, you can. What a rare treat. And you smell so divine." His eyes glowed, pupils became more cat like. His voice reached a deeper tone, smoothe but sweeter. Hands cupped my face, and my entire body shuddered from the touch.

"I can daresay I can almost eat you here and now."

At those words my body moved on it's own. I hear myself giggle, somehow my voice came back. My arms raised to wrap around broad shoulders. My head tilted to one side playfully, as I give him a dreamy look and playful smile. By the expression on his face even he was just as surprised.

"If you want me, you'll have to work harder than this, demon."


	2. Act Two The Demon

What was wrong with me?

Inside, I was in complete shock and panic. I wanted nothing more than to release my embrace from this man and run for it. But some part of me knew that if I did, it wouldn't do any good. He would give chase. Any predator would after being teased like this. So despite myself I kept the mask on, playing out whatever had just transpired against my will.

For a moment he was as stunned as I was. I took the time to admire him secretly. For what he was, he was handsome. Fairy tales and stories always depicted demons as ugly, disfigured things. The ugliest depictions came from the religious practices. Yet none of those stories told of how alluring they could be.

"Now this is an even rarer treat, indeed." The playful smirk of his was back after he regained his composure. "I just might let you live to ripen a little more. However, don't think you can escape from me that easily."

Suddenly darkness swirled around us. The temperature dropped to below freezing. My body shivered, but I stubbornly held my ground. I glared at him as my arms lowered. My hands were on his chest, but the point was I was no longer holding onto him. His teeth sharpened as the darkness swallowed him. All I could see were his eyes and mouth. Clawed hands gripped at my hips, pulling me closer to his warmth.

Although a part of me didn't want this, I had the startling realization that I had no will to fight back. The best I could do was resist to show him I wasn't going to be easy. However even doing that became a challenge for me, as my entire body tingled. As if everything within me wanted to give in and let him have me. For the first time my body was having a reaction to sexual desires, and it was intense. My mask was cracking, yet I couldn't find it within myself to care.

Demons can see right through them, right? So what was the point? For a split second I heard a moan. It took a few seconds for me to register that the moan came from me. I forced the sound to stop, however it was in vain to cover my slip up. The demon chuckled darkly, the sound vibrating all around me. My legs shook as they almost gave out on me from that sound. The clawed hands steadied me. But one of them began to teasingly explore.

"Just...tell me...what you want." I gasped out, growing irritated of the advances yet somehow enjoying them.

"A contract. I give you whatever it is that you desire most. Once that is done, your soul will be freely given to me to devour."

I had a hard time focusing at this point. What I desire most? What did I desire most? My mind was fuzzy, as if a thick fog surrounded me. I was disoriented and confused. My body wanted one thing so bad that my brain had a hard time processing everything. Suddenly the exploring hand found a sensitive spot. A moan escaped me without my consent, this time a higher pitch.

My body was acting on it's own again. My legs gave out from underneath me. The demon lifted me up and our hips rubbed against each other. I could feel his length, thick and throbbing. My legs wrapped around his waist tightly as more moans escaped me. My hands tried to push him away, only my attempts were weak. In the end I ended up wrapping them around his broad shoulders again.

Was this reality right now? A part of me wanted to enjoy these sensations forever, and let him devour all of me. Then just before I came for the first time in my life I had a moment of clarity. It was long enough for me to unwrap my arms and legs and began to struggle. His hold on me was too strong, and my body was fighting against me once more. Panic settled in once again. I called out the first name that came to me as I grew desperate.

"William!" I managed to shout at the top of my lungs.

Suddenly something long and sharp pierced through the darkness. The weapon struck the demon's shoulder, digging in a few inches. I could only stare at the weapon and the wound, for some reason I was entranced by the blood. The smell reminded me of the expensive Port whines I rarely get one sip of during Christmas.

"Don't take in his blood, Ciel. If you do my rescue will be in vain." The familiar voice struck me like lightning.

I finally glanced over my shoulder to see William was the handler of the weapon that struck the demon. Relief flooded through me. A rational part of me was also confused.

"How did you...?"

"Find you? Easy. All you had to do was call my name. Now, hand him over, demon. He belongs to me." His eyes were cold with rage.

They weren't the brown I had grown accustomed to. Instead they were a bright green. Like spring after a fresh snow fall. My suspicions about William not being entirely human was correct.

"To what end do I have to hand him over? He's not a soul reaper." The demon remained stubborn. "If anything, I have more reason to claim him than you."

"What is he talking about? William?" I grew terrified. My body was tingling all over once more. The only reason I was able to remain mostly in control was due to my rising panic and confusion.

"I will explain everything later. Now, hand him over. Before I have to kill you, demon." William adjusted his weapon to dig deeper. The demon only chuckled darkly.

"You think you can actually kill me?" The demon tilted his head. "Such confidence coming from one soul reaper."

"I'm not alone." At William's words a few more appeared from the shrowds of darkness. I recognized them all as the adults close to William at the opera house. I was just as surprised to see Grelle among them. Then I noticed a little detail about all of them. They all had green eyes. Some had variety of shades, but still the same bright green.

Are they all soul reapers then?

"Oh! He's handsome! Ciel, I'm so jealous! I wish I was the one being rescued right now! Although I wouldn't mind a little tangle in the sheets with the demon first, if you know what I mean." Grelle grinned, flashing sharp teeth as he did a little dance.

His attempt to appear enticing only made him look creepy.

"You're out numbered, demon. Now hurry up and surrender Ciel or it's your life." William withdrew his weapon. "As powerful as you are, even our numbers can take you down. Or at the very least, render you useless. The choice is yours."

"I believe it is up to Ciel whether I surrender him or not. We were speaking terms of a contract before your rude interruption." The demon snarled, reverting to the form he had been before he whisked me away from the streets of London.

"He's so handsome!" Grelle squealed. "I don't know which form is better!"

"He called my name. By doing so he brought me here. It's obvious that Ciel does not want a contract with vermin like you." William stated coldly, growing impatient.

Red eyes looked down at me, and my breath hitched.

"Even so, it is rude not to ask him what he wants."

My thoughts raced. I pictured everyone I knew at the opera house. Finny. Elizabeth. William. Even Alois. My dream was to perform on stage to find my family. I thought of the demon's words before. To make whatever I desired come true. I made my resolution then. My hands shook as they tightened into fists.

"I can achieve my dreams without your help, thank you very much. Now put me down!" My voice cracked at the last part, but I didn't falter my glare.

"Such a pity. I would have enjoyed serving you. However, should you ever change your mind, then you know where to find me." His playful smirk suggested he meant he would have enjoyed devouring me. His honeyed words weren't going to trick me.

"I said put me down!" I ordered, putting my all into my words. His red eyes glowed once more. Not of anger, but excitement.

"As you wish, little Lord." His movements were gentle as he released me to stand. My legs wobbled, still not fully working. I felt like a newborn foal learning to walk.

Before the demon could offer to steady me, a different pair of arms gathered me up into a different embrace. I choked back the yell to put me down when I realized it was William. There was no sense in pissing him off. I could tell he was already angry. This was worse than the numerous times he was irritated how the chores weren't done correctly, worse than the fury of a mistake during performances. Worse than discovering secret lovers.

However he wasn't angry at me. At least, not yet anyway. His fury was solely directed at the demon.

"You're starved. I'm amazed you show enough sense to remain sane in a situation such as this." William meant to strike a low blow.

"Perhaps we'll meet again. I wager I can amaze you a bit more once his abilities fully awaken. It's only a matter of time before he returns to my embrace, William." The demon chuckled darkly.

"What's he talking about?" I almost demanded.

"I said I will explain later. First, let's return you to safety. And away from other ears."

The darkness disappeared. I glanced around, relieved to find myself in front of the same pub Finny brought me to. It was night time now, and the demon was nowhere to be seen. Same goes with most of the other adult staff. The only one to stick around was Grelle. He was in his own little world with the way he was swinging his hips.

"Ciel! Oh, Ciel! I was so scared! I couldn't find you anywhere! I'm so sorry Ciel! Please forgive me!" My friend appeared from inside the pub.

"It's okay, Finny. I'm fine." I assured him with a small smile. Although I felt nothing but fine. My legs were numb and I knew if William put me down I wouldn't be able to stand.

"Next time, don't lose sight of each other." William suggested coldly. Although he wasn't as angry as normal in this situation. If anything he seemed relieved.

"Oh, William! And Grelle? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to lose Ciel! You won't throw me out right? Please I'll do extra chores! I'll do Ciel's even!" Finny panicked, realizing who else was there.

"I wasn't even considering throwing you out. However, since you offered to take over more work, I expect you to finish them without any casualties. Should you fail, then you can say farewell to your bed." William wasn't going to allow an offer like that go to waste. It was one of his small tests of endurance and patience. And if rising potentials will keep their word.

William was a living record book on our accomplishments and failures. He never had to write them down to recall something that happened years ago. And he used every detail to his advantage to judge how far we've come.

"I'll do my best!" Although Finny was nervous, he was more grateful he could still remain at the opera.

"Now, let's get back. Grelle, enough with the fantasy. We're leaving." William lead the way. I stared at him in wonder, he hasn't let me down yet. Does he know my legs still won't work?

"Oh, William! You party pooper! I was having such a romantic fantasy. I can't help it when he was so handsome!" Grelle was beside himself.

"What happened?" Finny was confused, and shocked at the sight of William carrying me. His brain was racing so fast steam could be seen coming out of his ears.

"Nothing of importance. Just know that everything will be fine." William spoke before I could, and gave me a look that said I better not recount the events to anyone. I gulped as I nodded, knowing well he would find out if I ever did tell anyone. William has his ways to find secrets.

"Okay!" Finny didn't mind not knowing.

The walk back home was uneventful. Although I sensed something was watching us from afar. However soon as we were in sight of the opera house, the feeling went away. I breathed a sigh of relief when we entered through the staff entrance.

"Finny, I suggest you head straight to bed." William was back to his old self.

"Huh? But what about Ciel? We share a room. I don't mind carrying him back - "

"I said go to bed." The glare said it all. "I will bring Ciel once he's been checked over by a doctor."

"... Okay." Finny sniffed, before scurrying off to our room.

I watched him leave with a heavy heart. A part of me knew that I wasn't going to be seen. But he didn't need to be part of this. I didn't consider his decision to being me to the pub as his fault since it had me come face to face with a demon. He only wanted to show me a bit of fun.

"So harsh, William." For once Grelle was all serious.

"Enough. You have your own work to do. Get to it." William made his way through the kitchens. I blinked, he was taking me to his living quarters instead of his office?

"There is an adjoined room to mine. Tomorrow you are moving your things to this new room. Although it places you in a bad light with everyone, it will be better for their safety in the long run."

"Why am I being moved?" Wouldn't that make it easier for the demon to come to me?

"To be frank, you're half demon. I do not know of your heritage, but guessed soon as you were placed at my doorstep. Whoever left you there knew what I was and believed you had a better chance of keeping your demon heritage at bay. What I didn't count on was you coming across another."

He paused to let the words sink in. I was part demon? How? Why? Is that why I was abandoned? Because of my heritage? But that didn't explain anything about my family or where I came from.

"I also didn't know what specific demon you inherited. You don't crave souls. Not in the same as that vermin we met earlier. Over the years the possibilities have dwindled to a short list. Tonight, I have but one answer."

We entered William's room. It was clean and very little personal items. My confusion must have been noticeable, for he answered my question.

"Your new room hasn't been touched in years. If you didn't have asthma I would have placed you in there already. So tonight, you can use my bed. Tomorrow you are to clean your new room top to bottom. If it makes you miss your first day, I won't count it on your record." William placed me on the bed. It was softer than my old one. The sheets didn't make me itchy, either.

"What am I?" I looked up, as my brain finally processed my heritage. It made sense as to why that demon had such interest in me.

"Your demon blood is that of an incubus. A demon feeding off of the life energy of humans through sex. In a way, you do crave souls. But not in the same manner of the one we met. He is of a higher class, and I imagine placed even among the higher order of the demon society. I can't say for sure if he is, I can only judge by what I've seen. And all I saw was a starving dog bidding his time. Not a lot of them have the mental strength to pull such a feat."

"But why would he starve himself? That doesn't make sense. Wouldn't he be more powerful if he didn't?" I questioned with a frown.

"He might have started out that way, yes. However, I imagine over time it became a bore. Then he developed a taste for certain souls. So, he began to search for those particular souls. Even going so far as to starve while doing so. To him, it's nothing but a game. A game of cat and mouse. One that keeps him entertained enough to keep playing. And the rewards are far more satisfying to him in the long run."

That makes sense. If I were a cat, I wouldn't be going around endlessly killing just because I can. I would kill rats because I could. And only the pesky ones. Then again I hated rats so I might end up killing them all anyways. I would rather be a dog to hunt birds.

Then I started thinking about what I really am. It put a dark cloud over my head. I now understand why I was abandoned. But somehow that didn't give me joy. It soured my view of the world around me. Perhaps seeking answers meant to be left alone wasn't supposed to be sought out. Yet somehow my curiosity grew.

"You're a soul reaper. Right? That means you hate demons. They take away the souls you're supposed to put to rest. So, then...why are you going out of your way to help me?" I stared at his eyes, still glad to see their true colors. William looked better with green than brown.

"Because I want to believe that you can overcome that part of you." William stated, for once his voice wasn't cold or guarded. "I have heard three outcomes of half demons. They either surrender to their demon heritage, and become a full demon. Or, they overcome the demon blood and live a normal human life."

"And what's the third outcome?" I was hesitant to ask.

"The demon and human blood are at war with each other if one is confused of which one they will be. If they do not reach a balance, then the demon and human blood will fight. By doing so, the victim usually goes into a mad rage, killing everything that moves. Either they are slain by other humans or demons, or they keep going until the body has burnt all of it's energy out and dies. The human soul devoured by the demon, but the demon doesn't remain amongst the living, either."

"I've taken that you've seen your fare share of that kind of fate." I say without thinking. I immediately wished I hadn't. There was a dark look in his eyes that spoke volumes of what he had witnessed firsthand.

"It is a messy process where neither soul wins. A painful one that can last for days, months even, before the body is destroyed. If the demon blood is too strong even for a soul reaper to end their suffering, there is nothing we can do but watch as it dies on it's own."

That... I had no words for that. I couldn't imagine being forced to watch that happen. Perhaps this was why William had a higher distaste against demons than the others did. Maybe something happened in his past that hit too close to home for him. I didn't want to pry any further about that theory. At the moment I have no reason to know such things.

"So what do I do once...once that part of me starts awakening?" I was terrified. If being around one demon had me acting like that, then I can't imagine how I'll be around everyone once my abilities awaken.

"I will have to do some research. For now, you have to be vigilant at all times. Never find yourself alone with anyone human. As your body matures into adulthood, your demon powers will start to go haywire. Whatever you do, stay away from girls. They will start to grow fonder of you as your powers grow. I imagine a few boys will also react with interest."

I silently nodded. I refused to place anyone in harm's way as my abilities develop. And while I can have some control, earlier tonight proved that it doesn't immediately happen. My control only happened by sheer accident. It's a good thing I had no interest in anyone like that. I would say I didn't want to experience the act, but that would be a lie. What happened earlier only had me curious. But luckily no one here has raven black hair or dark red eyes like whine.

I vaguely register William leaving for the kitchens. I remained on the bed, thinking over what transpired this evening. It all happened so fast. But it must have been hours. It was night time when we returned to the pub when it was barely dusk when I entered. I started recalling how it felt being in his embrace. My body started tingling again.

Before I could go further with the memories William returned.

"Do not think of that vermin." His eyes were piercing. "Just like my case of locating you when you called my name, it is the same for him. If he didn't give you a name, then don't place a name to his face. If you do then you'll draw him to you like bears to honey."

My face blushed in embarrassment. Nothing was sacred with this man. Well, then again, he is a soul reaper. I can't imagine any secret will be safe from him.

"Here, drink this." William placed a cup in my hands. I blinked and stared at the liquid. Was this?

"It isn't Christmas." I stated after smelling it. The aroma confirmed that this was indeed whine. The dark red liquid made me think about the demon's blood I almost tasted.

"Consider this your one time exception. And you can have the whole cup, if you need it. I have heard of incubi and succubi enjoy whines, places them in a bit of a stupor to where they don't need to feed if they have enough in their system."

This explains my first memory of trying it. I was seven and eager for a taste. I didn't understand what it was or why it enticed me when I went to William's office to give him a Christmas present. When I saw it something about the smell made my mouth water. William said that, since it was Christmas night and we had a successful year, he allowed me to have one sip.

I left his office in a daze. I only vaguely remember making my way to the room with the Christmas tree. I fell asleep admiring the lights and ornaments. It was the first time I felt content and...happy. When William found me the next morning under the Christmas tree, he informed me that I was not going to have whine very often if it made me do something that odd.

I take a sip. At first I only wanted a sip. Then I find myself taking in half the cup before setting it down. It must have been the same one he opened two years ago, for it had the same taste. But something about it was different. It was sweeter than before. Aging the whine a few more years without opening it must have given it a better taste.

"Now rest. There is a lot of work to do tomorrow." William retrieved the cup and left the room. I assume he went to his office.

I crawled under the sheets and let the content stupor put me to sleep. That night I dreamed of red eyes and raven hair, watching over me. It was almost like an out of body experience. He leaned over, a pale hand gently moving my bangs out of my eyes.

"I assure you, I am patient. Just give me a name and I will come. I await your orders, my little Lord."


	3. Act Three Temptations

Two years came and went. I was soon one of two rising stars of the opera house. Alois and I were bitter rivals as the audiences were divided which of us are better.

I had taken advantage of taking ballet lessons. My aim was the role for Peter Pan. Such a role needed intense conditions. Doing so changed my body in such a way Grelle took it upon himself to cast me as lead female in plays he directed.

"Why do I have to be a girl?" I asked one day, frowning at the list he put up.

"Because my dear, you can capture the hearts of men and women. Why not enjoy it?" Grelle smiles knowingly at me.

"I could do without the laces." I deadpanned.

"Oh, pssh. Beauty comes with a hefty price. You already have the advantage."

Right. In the last few years I noticed the way people stare at me. I have caught Lizzy staring a few times. No matter how much I try to suppress that part of me, it still gave off enough of an alluring vibe that people noticed. It didn't help when I had the slightest hint of curves and lean body.

The worst was during ballet classes. At first Alois would tease me. Saying I was a girl pretending to be a boy. But as I grew and filled out even he couldn't bring himself to make a snarky comment. Instead it motivated him to be even better than me.

It wasn't just the humans I had an effect on. Some of the adults that I knew were soul reapers grew nervous around me. The only two who didn't were Grelle and William. However even William changed a little.

"Enough with these childish acts. You are getting too old for it." He said when I made another unsuccessful prank.

Lost for words I turned and left. I didn't know why it hurt as bad as it did. Even looking at him brought up a sting in my chest and a sour taste in my mouth. And then there was Grelle.

Instead of distancing himself or turning cold towards me, he decided upon himself to help me use my demon heritage to my advantage. I'm pretty sure that wasn't helping my case, but I knew I had to have enough popularity in order to be chosen for the role I aimed for.

Somehow Finny was the only one immune. Even though he's a little older than me, he had the innocence of someone younger than me. Maybe that was why he didn't have much of a reaction to my changes.

Meanwhile the demon I met two years back was always on the forefront of my mind. I did my best to remain busy throughout the day so I wouldn't think about him so much. But at night I was restless and had trouble going to sleep. The urges to not wonder how it would feel to have him in lewd ways are persistent. It became enough I would fall asleep in random places.

"Ciel." I jerked awake at the stern voice.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." I yawned. I sit up straighter, realizing I fell asleep during lunch in the kitchen.

"You haven't been getting any sleep?" William studies me.

"What do you think?" Suddenly my eyes narrow at him with a look that was unlike me. I quickly reined in the demonic side. "I apologise. I'll do better to not let it slip again."

"I'll put together a tonic to help you sleep from now on." Was all William said.

While it worked for the better for me to get sleep, it made me feel weird throughout the day. My mind was fuzzy. However it was easier to suppress the demonic side. And for a short few months I felt almost human again.

Then came the day William pinned the list for the upcoming Peter Pan. All of us gathered in excitement to read this one piece of paper. It had been a few years since William directed a play. It had been even longer since we staged Peter Pan.

I was too slow to get to it first, so I stood a little away from the crowd. Then one by one they all turned to me. I blink and then I felt my heart race. Was I?

They let me come closer. And eagerly I read the list. I had to read it over a couple times. I was chosen for Peter. I stared in shock. Lately Alois had been a crowd favorite, taking lead roles and left me with a support character.

I wasn't the only one to be in shock.

"What the hell? You get the role of Peter?" Alois sneered.

I turn to face him. Suddenly I could feel the wave of his emotions. Hurt. Pain. Anger. Bitterness. It was all so fast and intense I almost lost my composure. The temptation to devour his emotions was strong. I catch sight of William watching us. He sensed what was happening.

Quickly I pushed that side of me away.

"Why does he get the role?" Alois demanded, turning to William.

"Because he is more capable of the role than you. As I recall, you have been struggling in your ballet classes. Peter requires a lot of strain on the body."

"But I can do it!" Alois argued.

"Obviously you can't." I found my voice. When he turned to look at me I had a smirk on my face as my charm worked wonders. "If you could then he would have chosen you for the role. Instead you get the bumbling fool Captain Hook."

My words got the reaction I wanted. I sensed his confidence crumble in front of me. And I wanted to take it all in and feed on it. His emotions were wild and passionate. Why didn't I notice this before? His eyes teared up as he glared at me.

Yes. Hate me. Cry. Get angry. Let it all out. Let me devour all of the pain.

"Go to hell Ciel!" Alois yelled.

"Enough." William's voice was cold. And suddenly I snapped out of it. Horror filled me as I became aware of what I had done. What I was trying to accomplish.

I look up to the soul reaper's glare. My face paled. Somehow I kept my composure to not flinch from him.

"Act out again and both of you are out in the streets. Understood?" His focus was mainly on me. And I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Yes, sir." Alois sniffed, wiping his face.

"Ciel. Come with me."

I felt my heart sink. My legs were frozen where I stood. Never had I been so afraid.

"Now." His patience was thin.

I made my legs move to follow him. My head felt dizzy. Why was it suddenly so hard to breathe? Then I noticed the pain of my asthma acting up. Why now of all times? It hasn't acted up in ages. As I tried to calm my breathing it got worse. A hand gripped my shirt as I let out a raspy gasp as we entered his office.

"Ciel?" William turns, and catches what was going on.

"By your reaction you didn't do that on purpose." He concludes as he grabbed a cloth and the bottle of medicine to help me breathe. William dampens the cloth before handing it to me. I hold it over my mouth and nose as I breathe.

After a few minutes the ache and wheezing was tolerable enough. I pulled the cloth away and raised my gaze back to William. He was sitting at his desk writing away. Soon as I laid eyes on him he paused to stare at me.

"Tell me what happened."

"I felt his emotions. And I don't know what came over me. I had this need to feed on them. I wanted him to cry. Hate me. Let it all out." I explained, still a little shaken.

"It is as I feared." William sighed. "Your demon powers are awakening and you can't stop them."

"What do I do?" I asked. I was scared. This place was my home.

"If it gets worse then you already know the answer. Unless you find a means to control it, you can't stay here. I'll give you until the end of the Peter Pan showings."

His words cut deep. And the time frame left me roughly a month left. That is if I don't lose control again. I thank him for the cloth and left. For the rest of the day I was in a daze. I felt numb all over.

"Congratulations on landing the role of Peter!" Finny bounded his way over for a hug after dinner.

"Thanks." I blinked. The day already passed?

"You okay? You've been out of it all day. Did William give you a warning? I heard what happened today." Lizzy quizzed.

"In a way he did." I answer truthfully.

"You know what you need? A short break from this stuffy place!" Finny grinned.

"Oh, no. Last time we almost got in trouble." While I loved the idea, I was also hesitant.

I hadn't left outside of the opera house since that night. The chances of running into him were high. Especially when I couldn't shake the feeling he was always watching from a distance.

"C'mon! You haven't been outside in years! It's unhealthy. Just for an hour then? Please? Early celebration for your role?" Finny pleads with his pouty face.

I know I'm going to regret this.

"Oh, what the hell. Fine. But only one hour."

Once again we were at a pub. Finny had everyone dancing and enjoying the lively music. Then as everyone started dancing in pairs Finny pulls me to join in.

"Oh, please don't - Finny!" I didn't want to dance with a bunch of strangers, but he didn't care as he pulls me in, laughing loudly.

"Lighten up Ciel! It's your celebration night!" My friend yells over the crowd.

Soon we were in synch with the dancing. And despite myself I am smiling. The emotions of everyone in this small space were intense and full of cheer. Feeding off of the energy made me feel dizzy as I couldn't get enough. It was as if I had been starving before now.

Then as we switched partners I felt familiar hands. I look up to see familiar red eyes, black hair and playful smirk. Suddenly I could feel his energy and immediately my legs were weak. The world was spinning faster. Arms steadied me and together he brought us outside.

"My, you've grown." His voice sweet as honey as he leaned over me. I realized I was pressed against the wall and no means to escape.

Why would I escape again?

"I haven't given you a name." I taunt. His eyes lit up as he chuckled.

"I am fully aware. Care to give me one tonight? Or shall you continue to torture me?" He leans in close to my neck and I gasp. I find myself addicted to his energy as it gave off arousal. "My patience can only be stretched so much before I give in. I won't be as nice then."

A moan escapes me and he snarls.

"Then again, you would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Ciel?" A voice interrupts us. I turn wide eyed at Alois and -

Another demon?

He was the same height as the one hovering over me. His hair dark brown with yellow eyes. The glasses almost gave me a feeling of a soul reaper, but I could sense him for what he was. Immediately his eyes were locked on me and I knew he could sense what I was.

"Care to go away?" I glared at them, surprising even the demons.

"Well I would~ But I gotta know, is this some secret relationship? You know the rules." Alois smirked.

"It's not so different than whatever you have with him." As if I would let him take away my role.

"Whatever do you mean?" My rival was trying to play coy.

"Don't be ridiculous. I can see his mark on your tongue." My red eyed devil smirks at the surprised expression.

"You're a demon, too?" Alois frowns. "What the hell do you need a demon for? You already get everything handed to you."

"None of your business." To be honest I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted out of him.

"I could tell William about this, you know."

"Go to hell. You're not blackmailing me. I could say the same for you." I snarled, and he studied me to see if I was bluffing. "I'll take you down with me to make sure you wouldn't get my role."

"That's enough. I think we can come to an agreement to not mention tonight." Alois' demon finally spoke.

I don't like him. His energy was different. Colder. Uncomfortable. It left my skin feel weird, like I walked through a wall of spider webs.

"Hmm. Fine. See you later, Ciel. Let's go, Claude, we'll find another pub to celebrate." Alois gave in and turns to leave. Claude studied me a few seconds more before following his charge.

"Safe to say that ruined the mood." My demon sighed.

My demon? We haven't even made a contract yet and I'm still calling him mine. What was wrong with me? I can't even claim him yet. But it was obvious he was waiting to have me, too.

"I need to think about what I need you for anyhow." I say, my words caught him off guard. He stares at me as he processed. His smirk returned.

"So then you'll accept my offer?" His eyes were bright.

"Yes."

"Then I'll wait for the day you give me a name, my Lord."


	4. Act Four His Name

Days passed in a blur. I put all of my focus onto practicing for my role in the upcoming first show of Peter Pan. News spread of the chosen actors. And suddenly all eyes were on me.

Any antics Alois had of making me lose control again were ignored. I had every reason to put my all into my role. It was to be my last, after all. I had made my mind that night I met him again.

What use was it to hang around a den full of soul reapers if I couldn't suppress my demonic powers? It would just be better to leave so I can explore this side of me I had been hiding away for years.

I was beginning to see that maybe this wasn't something I needed to be afraid of. In a sense I was learning to accept it. Or perhaps I already had in some ways since I had used some bonuses to my advantage the last two years to my acting career.

Besides, I had a treat waiting for me after all of this.

I pondered what I would need his help for. My idea I had as a child of finding my real family has been crushed as my career took off but no one has come forward as my fame grew. I was one of the few rising stars that drew people in. Perhaps he could help me?

And yet a part of me didn't have much interest in finding those answers. No, I had more interest in being with him rather than search for something I'm not meant to know. But would that even be considered enough for a contract?

I wouldn't know until I ask him.

Until then I practiced under the watchful eyes of William. I had already memorized my lines, I proved how well I can work with my fellow actors. For once Lizzy was also part of this play more or less because she was the only female who wasn't afraid of the wires that would lift her up.

I don't blame why some of the others were hesitant. My first time in the air my stomach lurched. My body's instant reaction was this wasn't normal, we aren't meant to fly. Then I thought of him and I relaxed. With William's instructions I could finally move like Peter Pan.

From the sidelines I could sense the glares from Alois. If I had failed in this test I knew he would be runner up for the role of Peter. No one else matched us in skill and popularity to take our place. I found that I didn't care what he thought. I felt free in the air.

Within a week and a half of practicing we had our costumes fitted. I studied mine, admiring how it showed off the best parts of me. I had never been more proud of myself. My years of hard work were paying off.

I glance up to see the costumes of everyone else. At the ridiculous costume of Captain Hook I let myself snicker. Alois apparently heard me and turns to glare.

"Don't get used to it." It almost sounds like a threat.

"Let's all play nice, boys!" Lizzy places herself between us. We stare at her, admiring the dress on her growing body. Since when did she start to look like a lady?

"What? Is there something wrong? Am I breaking out again? Oh no please don't say I'm bleeding through again." Lizzy began to panic.

"Don't worry it's none of that!" I said in a rush. "You just... Um..."

At my blush she laughed as she twirled. "What, you like?"

"None of this." William glared at the three of us.

"You think she's bad? Take a look at Ciel then!" Alois pointed at me.

"What, can't take that you can't flaunt it like I can?" I taunted with a pose. All around the humans close by ran to cover their nosebleeds in a panic to not get their costumes stained. Even Alois was blushing deeper red than his costume. Lizzy covered her face in a sad attempt to hide her embarrassment.

Oops.

"Enough. Get back to practice." William ordered, voice dark with venom.

My, never had I heard him that close to losing patience.

Another week with last adjustments to costumes and we were all accustomed to wearing them in our roles, and it was the big night. It had been so long since I felt butterflies in my stomach. I had been part of so many plays on stage that I didn't feel nervous before the show.

Part of it was that I still couldn't believe I really was going to be on stage as Peter Pan. The other was that soon I would be leaving this place I had known all my life as home. I had yet to build up the courage to inform William of my decision. I couldn't face him of the disappointment I knew I would bring him.

"You okay Ciel?" Lizzy checks on me.

"Yeah." I nod, playing off my nervousness.

"Break a leg out there. You'll be amazing." She smiled at me.

"Thanks. You too." I was sincere.

"Time's up. Place yourselves into position. We have two minutes until curtain raises." William made the call.

We all moved at once. Our nerves were buzzing with excitement. And soon the curtain rose. And the first act was set into motion.

I never missed a beat. As we set for the first flight I didn't think anything odd. The wires that held me felt as they always had. But with each scene that I was in with them, something was slightly off. I pushed my thoughts aside as my nerves. For whatever reason I didn't bring it up to William of my concerns.

Alois and I had the crowd on the edge of their seats. Rarely we worked in the same play together, as we were too completive to work together professionally. But this chance we could play out our rivalry and it worked wonders for our roles. It felt amazing to banter and taunt him without being scolded.

A few times I scanned the rows of seats, hoping to catch sight of him.

"Who are you looking for?" William snuck up on me as I peeked through the curtains during one of our breaks.

"No one." I straightened. He studied me with a stern expression.

"You better not be looking for that vermin." He warned me, eyes narrowing.

"Of course not." Behind him I caught sight of Alois watching us.

"I made sure he didn't sneak in. So stop searching." William saw right through me.

When he left Alois made his way over with a sly smirk on his face.

"Was he talking about that demon I saw you with a while back?" At my glare he giggles. "Oh, you gotta tell me of the history between all of you."

"Piss off." I hissed at him.

"Places everyone." William spoke made the call for the end of our break.

Alois leans in. My body shivered from how close he was as he whispered into my ear.

"Even the best of us fall at some point."

Now that was a threat. Before I could process William snapped at me to get into position. The most important scene was about to happen. The climax fight between me and Alois. The one where I had the most straining stunts with the wires.

I knew all the moves. All the lines were second nature. It was all the same as practice.

Except the wires felt different.

I couldn't place what was different. But I didn't have time to put a stop to the play and voice my concerns. After all, the show must go on. Our next break wouldn't be until after the curtains fell at the end of the play.

I was spinning in the air as the fight scene reached to an intensity that the audience was loud with gasps. I set aside my worries as I went into my role. It was easy enough with having Alois as my enemy. I was beginning to have too much fun making a fool out of him.

Then at one particular stunt where I would be lifted far out to fly over the first few rows of the audience something happened. I felt the wires strain. It was different than the times we practiced. As I reached the furthest they allowed my heart raced.

My instincts screamed at me that something was wrong.

Suddenly the wires snapped.

I turn my body so my back was to the audience below. My hand reached desperately to grasp one of the wires. My fingers could almost touch it. And before I could snatch it I was falling.

The world around me slowed to a crawl. My life flashed before my eyes as I processed what exactly was happening. Was this the end?

No.

This couldn't be.

This wasn't how I was going to die.

If I were to pass on, it was going to be on my terms.

I was close to a collision. I could hear the screams of people as they scrambled away. Parents covered the eyes of their children to prevent them from seeing the result of this accident.

His face came to mind and in seconds I had a name.

"Sebastian!"

I close my eyes.

Suddenly arms caught me in a warm embrace.


	5. Act Five Promised Words

His arms were warm. I clung onto him desperately even though I was safe. The experience was traumatizing enough I couldn't face anyone right now. Usually I'm good at shaking off incidents or accidents. However this was the first one that was life threatening.

My face buried into his chest as I tried my best to hide. I sensed the panic and fear all around. Mixed in was amazement and wonder. Being overwhelmed of the emotions surrounding us I began to focus solely on Sebastian.

He was calm. But underneath the surface he was angry. Angry that a situation like this was what made me give him a name. It surprised me that he would actually care that deeply for me. Was I more than a meal to him?

Sebastian stood up slowly. He had been balancing on the chairs in order to catch me. With ease he stepped down to the amazement of the crowd. After a moment I hear William clear his throat as he took to the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, we sincerely apologise for any inconveniences we have caused. It is with our great concern that we close the opera house prematurely while we investigate this incident. We will post when our next shows will happen. Thank you, have a good evening."

Some were reluctant to leave, mostly the children. They looked up at Sebastian with admiration. Perhaps they didn't fully understand how dangerous this accident could have been. However the adults all managed to coerce their children to leave. And slowly the crowd left in a calm manner as they murmured among themselves.

"Poor child. I hope he's all right."

"Mommy! That was so cool! Can I play as Peter Pan?"

"Hush! If you want to pursue a career in theatre, I will not suggest Peter Pan! That boy almost died."

"Father, why did Peter fall?"

"Who knows? It might have been faulty wires."

Faulty wires my ass. They were tampered with. William made sure before and after every use that they were perfect. He might not have checked on them during the play as he was confident there wouldn't be any issues. I'm sure after tonight that will change.

"You, there. Follow me to my office." William's tone changed as he spoke to Sebastian.

"You won't be placing us in any trouble, will you?" In other words a trap wouldn't be set up.

"I assure you on my word that neither of you will be harmed." His voice was strained, but his intentions weren't malicious.

"I'll hold you to your word, then." Sebastian began to follow him.

As we passed the stage crew and other actors my two friends ran forward. Sebastian paused to allow them to see if I was all right.

"Ciel! Are you okay?" Lizzy was close to tearing up.

"I was so scared!" Finny was crying rivers.

Slowly I turn my head to see them. I smiled softly to reassure my friends I was fine even though I still felt shaken up inside.

"I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern."

"Huh? Why are you acting so formal with us?" Lizzy caught on.

"Now isn't the time for this." William was losing patience. "You two can see him later. Right now it would be best to investigate this incident now while it's still fresh in our memories."

"Then wouldn't it be prudent to investigate everyone here?" Sebastian inquired curiously. He was along the same thoughts as me, a suspicion on who did this.

"Are you saying there is a guilty party within my opera?" William turns to study us intently. So in other words William suspected Sebastian to be the culprit.

"It has to be someone who knows the in and out of this place. I merely know the main entrance. Not the behind the scenes. So of course it would have to be someone inside, wouldn't it?"

"Wait a minute, are you suggesting this was an inside job and not an accident?" Lizzy spoke up.

"By this opera house's reputation, there hasn't been any accidents happening on stage. As far as I recall not even during practice has been recorded. So, knowing this, William here undergoes every safety procedure and beyond. So the chances of someone altering the wires are high." Sebastian tilted his head at William. "Are my assumptions correct with your thoughts?"

"By your words you have a suspect in mind already." William narrows his eyes.

"In your office perhaps?" Explaining our reasoning was a bit of a more private matter.

"Very well. Grelle. Close all the exits. Have everyone interviewed while I hear out their statement."

The walk felt like an eternity. The agonizing wait made me feel self conscious. My face was buried into his chest as I focused in on him instead of the hive of the opera house.

"So, by your approach of not revealing your suspect in front of everyone is because you met them during an intimate moment?" William assumed soon as we entered his office.

"Oh, but there's more to it. See, that someone managed to make a contract right under your nose." Sebastian smirked at the heated glare.

"How is that even possible? We have been diligent to prevent such despicable acts."

"Have you? Or have you put too much of your focus on Ciel, and not everyone equally as you thought you did?" Sebastian was having too much fun getting under a soul reapers skin.

"Just tell me who it is already then." William hissed, patience thinning.

"Ciel knows. I only know what they looked like."

"Ciel, care to share the information?"

I turn to look at William. My eyes stared blankly at his strained expression.

"Alois. I saw him with another demon named Claude the night you put up the list. Sebastian saw the mark on his tongue."

"..." William was processing carefully.

"Also, he made a threat to me tonight. Just before the act when I fell. He whispered to me, 'even the best of us fall at some point', and all night I felt that something was off with the wires."

"And why didn't you say anything about them?"

"Because you've grilled into us that everything must be perfect during the production. If I stopped the play out of paranoia of the wires being faulty then it would be a scandal." At my words I knew I hit a sore spot with him.

After a long moment he came to a conclusion.

"You don't intend to stay here."

"I made up my mind the night Finny took me out to celebrate. If I can't stop that part of me, then I might as well accept it. Even you would rather see that than watch me become a mindless beast where my soul is unsalvageable."

"But I would still have to kill you should we ever cross paths." William bristled at me.

"You have my word we won't involve ourselves in your business here."

We stared long and hard. He understood me well enough when I lied. In this moment I spoke honestly. I knew deep down he would rather not see my soul torn to pieces. Never to be brought to heaven nor hell. Never to be reincarnated. He cherished souls as any soul reaper would, even if he was a stick up the ass about it.

"... I'll hold you to your word, Ciel."


	6. Act Six Soul 4 Sale

We left soon after we gave William our statement. He let us leave without a fight, suggesting we leave soon as possible. It would be best if no one saw us go, either. So he let us out in a back route through the kitchen instead the front doors.

A part of me felt horrible for not being allowed to say farewell to my two friends. However, I knew it was for the best. My role here was short lived due to my bitter rival who was always one step behind me.

I hadn't realized that I was held at a higher pedestal compared to him. I recognized our strengths and weaknesses, but I guess I miscalculated. I considered him to be better than myself in certain fields.

"Where to, my Lord?" Sebastian asked as we stepped outside.

"Take me wherever you want. I don't have a home anymore. Besides," I whispered. "It's not like we've sealed our contract, haven't we?"

"So you're leaving it to me? What do you want out of this then?" Sebastian paused, studying me curiously.

"... Help me find my family." I said softly.

"You hesitated. Is there something else?" He tilts his head.

"I think we both know what else I want."

"To not allow you to become a mindless beast as you put it earlier? Tell me, what is your reason to become a full demon."

"You. You're my reason." I watched as he processed. He was honestly shocked. After a moment his smirk returns and I couldn't help but shiver.

"Are you sure you want to make that offer?" Suddenly we were in darkness. His eyes glinted brightly as his true form sneers at me.

My breath hitched, almost losing balance when he set me on my own feet. Upon feeling his energy I was already drunk on him. My own smirk takes form as I wrap my arms around his shoulders, working my charm to the fullest. I could feel the rumble of his snarl as he too remembered the first night we met.

"What do you want me to say? That I'll give you what you want? Even if it's all of me?" My hand gently traced his cheek, making him shudder. "Just give me what I need and you'll have me."

"Say it. Say what you it is you need. Then say my name." A hand raised to my right eye. "I think I'll place my mark here. Our bond, the more visible, the stronger it'll be."

"I, Ciel, need your help with finding my family. And in the meantime you can have all of me. Help me change into one of you. In exchange, Sebastian, you can have my soul."

Soon as those words left my lips my eye burned. I gasped but resisted the urge to jerk away. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was uncomfortable. Suddenly there was a pathway between our energies. Was this our bond? The sensation had my legs weak.

My body leaned against his as I moan. Had I always been able to make such erotic noises? Sebastian couldn't hold himself back any longer as he claimed my lips with his. The kiss left me breathless as the mark glowed on my eye. I didn't have to look to know the same mark was on his hand.

"You have no idea what you signed up for." Sebastian smirked when he pulled away. A breathless giggle escaped me, catching his attention.

"I have an idea. Besides, this benefits me just as well." To prove a point I drained some of his energy. We both shudder, but it was I who cried out. It was so overwhelming. Swirling with desire and the want to feed.

Dizzy from it all my legs couldn't hold me up. He chuckled as he placed me down as he hovered over me. I stare up at him. Even if I could fight him I wouldn't. I had thought I had the upper hand, but it seemed he knew what I had planned. Safe to say it backfired big time for me.

"While that may be true, however you are still only half. Feeding from me only serves you to become drunk off of me. Which then allows me to have control. Did we not discuss that you wouldn't have minded this before?" He leans in to mark my neck with his teeth. The sounds that came from me were a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Sebastian!" I close my eyes. But it was still so overwhelming. I clung onto him as he continued to bite and suck where he pleased.

"Yes. Keep saying my name. The name you gave me. Scream it. Moan it. Say it."

The costume on my body was nothing but paper in his hands as he ripped at it. For a brief second I open my eyes to the sight of him admiring me. He held me in a lewd position as he drank in the sight, eyes bright.

Even though I should be embarrassed I wasn't. His admiration excited me. And a part of me was filled with butterflies that he would be my first. I smirk up at him and a part of me was glad to see I caught him off guard.

"Then how would you have me? Hm? Se-bas-tian?" I toyed with his name by the syllables.

"Keep that up I won't hold back."

"Maybe I want it that way?" I giggled. I was too far gone from feeding off of his energy. My whole body was tingling. And one of his harsh bites didn't hurt at all earlier. I pull his face close for another kiss, drinking in more of him.

Soon as he realized how far gone I was off of him, he snarled darkly. He pulls us so he had me in his lap and without warning he thrusted up hard. At the same time his hands guided my hips down onto him.

"Sebastian!" I saw white as my body stilled. Did I come? A hand grasps my wet cock and that was answer enough. My whimper drew out a growl.

"And we haven't even started." His other hand guides my hips to show me how to move. "Let me see how much you want me. Then I'll make you senseless."

I didn't need more motivation. My hips began to move faster. A few times I almost got too excited, but his hand kept me steady. The second I had the hang of it though his hands let me go. With a whimper I held onto his arms as I worked a fast pace, moaning with each movement.

Then my movements found the right angle that had me reeling. Another cry of his name escaped me as I continued the onslaught of the perfect angle and speed my hips would allow.

This was so much better than any wet dream I had. Or any fantasies that I couldn't block out. Even though my body began to strain I had the stamina to keep going thanks to my years of experience in theatre.

He was so perfect. It was no wonder Grelle had a not so secretive crush on him. At the thought of him I grew possessive. I'm not letting him go. As if sensing my thoughts he chuckled softly. Even he too was breathless. Yes, I want to be the only one to do this to him.

"My, what a greedy little creature, aren't you?" He groans, placing his hands to bring me to a complete stop. At my whine of protest he gently pushes me until I'm on my back with him over me.

"Now it's my turn."

He was relentless. It didn't matter to me. I was too lost in the high of our union. I could even feel the sting of pain but it mixed in with the pleasure and intensified it tenfold. All the while I cried out his name over and over.

I wished this could go on forever. But like all things everything would come to an end. My body stiffens while I came a second time. This one drained my body, almost turning me into a rag doll. He continued a few more thrusts. The overstimulation gave my voice one more cry.

"Sebastian!"

He groans into my neck. His entire body tensed on top of me. My legs wrapped around his hips tightly as his final thrust released his warmth inside.

"Oh - mmmmmmmmmnnnnnnn"

He filled me up so nicely. Yes. I had been addicted to the idea of us doing this. But the real deal was the real addiction. I snuggle to his chest as my body was ready to rest. I had more than my fill tonight.

"A greedy creature indeed, little Lord."


	7. Act Seven Morning After

I awoke to the softest bed I have ever laid on. It was almost like a cloud. Soft and warm. My eyes slowly open, wishing never for this feeling of content to end. I close them again in the hopes to sleep some more.

"I know you're awake, little Lord."

At his voice I open my eyes again, a little wider this time. He stood next to the window. With a snap of his arms the curtains opened. At the blinding sunlight I turn over with a sour face. I've always hated mornings. But now that I was out of the opera house I thought it didn't matter if I slept in a little.

Then I realized that I didn't remember where we were. At that I snapped up, taking in my surroundings.

"Where...?" We were still in London?

I could hear the sounds of the usual busy streets of carriages and people on foot. For as long as I can remember I never stepped foot out of London, so I am familiar with the sounds of the streets. Loud voices, horses and general sales of anything at the vendors.

So we were still in London. But I had no idea where. The room we were in was upper class. I couldn't conclude if it was old money or not. The bed frame was huge, the wood was well taken care of and polished. The drawers were of similar color and just as polished.

The ornaments around the room were simple enough but expensive. None of these would ever be seen inside the opera house even though they probably could afford some of it.

"I have taken care of pulling a few strings to get us into one of the best inns of London." Sebastian answered my question.

Huh?

"How?" I ask, now fully awake.

"Aren't I allowed to keep some of my secrets?" He smirks with his eyes closed.

I glare but decided to drop it anyways.

"Did you happen to find any possible leads?"

"Already taken care of searching for birth records from fifteen years ago. Haven't found anyone with a birth of a boy named Ciel in London. So perhaps you were born outside of London? But with such an unusual name, it would be safe to assume you were from a high middle class to high class family."

"Then wouldn't there be records of me anyway when it's summer time?" I catch on.

"I began my search, but alas, that lead to nothing."

"... I'm wondering if Ciel really is my name. If only William had kept the clothes I was wearing the night I was brought to his door."

"He never showed them to you?" Sebastian tilts his head.

"No." I shake my head. "I asked once when I was a little older. His response was that soon as I outgrew them he threw them out."

"Threw them out? Not give them to any other younger children?"

"He didn't like taking in anyone too young who can't help. I was an exception because I understood enough and did as asked. He called me a mindless doll my first few years there." I explained. Frustrating indeed.

"Hmm. If only I would be able to inquire William about how you were when you were dropped off. I doubt he would be welcome to the idea of seeing my face."

I can already imagine how he would respond to me. He would either not answer the door or simply shut it at my face. However there might be someone who might be able to give us answers.

"No, but Grelle might be a good option." I smirk at him and he blinked.

"Grelle is...?"

"The redhead who has a crush on you." At my words he shuddered. I didn't blame him. A few times I wondered how I put up with Grelle's excitable antics.

"I suppose if it's to get some answers." He said softly. "Before then, I believe you need some clothes."

I realized then at that moment I was naked. My face went bright. "Please tell me you didn't bring me in here like his. And how are we supposed to get clothes? I don't have money."

"Don't worry, you were wrapped up in my coat." He laughed. "You weren't given any pension for your performances?"

"That's just as bad!" I threw myself into the mattress, burying my face into a pillow. This was so embarrassing. What if word got around? I would be an embarrassment.

In the back of my head I wondered where this sudden panic of how the public viewed me came from. Maybe I spent too much time with Lizzy. I never really cared much what people thought of me.

"Luckily for you the owner of the inn was a fan of your performances and recognized your face. I believe they didn't really notice your lack of clothes underneath my coat."

I can't ever show my face. I hear him laugh softly. Then the blankets rustled as they were moved. I was still too embarrassed to turn. Then familiar fingers began teasing my entrance and I gasped. My head lifted a little as my body moved on its own. My hips moved to entice his fingers to enter.

A gentle kiss on the back of my neck brought out a low whine from me.

"Se... Sebastian..." I gasped out.

"Unfortunately, little Lord, we should do a little shopping."

"Then why tease me at all!" I snapped.

"I apologise for my actions. I was merely trying to make an attempt to cheer you up."

"As if!" I hissed, earning a soft chuckle. "And how can we afford such luxuries?"

"I have my ways. And I may or may not know a few people I can think of to go to negotiate."

"That hardly answers my questions at all!" So he was suggesting he had connections or something? My head was too frustrated from being teased. This wasn't fair to my young and inexperienced body.

"However, if you wish we could make a quick round." By now he was leaning over me. I can feel his body above me and I shuddered.

"Then get on with it!" I was so aroused it was almost painful.

"Always so greedy."


End file.
